1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assistant landing device of a troubled airplane, especially to an assistant landing device of an airplane with a canopy packets group.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is needless to say that the airplane is one of the most convenient and the quickest traffic vehicles, but on the other hand, it is also a highly dangerous one when flying in the air. Once an airplane loses power or can not fly normally due to faults, it will become very weak. Recently, the airplane manufacturers have made their efforts to improve the security of airplanes. When a fault is occurred so that the airplane may not be landed successfully, it is necessary to effectively assist the airplane to descend with safety. As long as a trouble airplane does not explode in the air, there is still a possibility to assist the airplane to land with very low danger. One of the preferred methods is to assist the airplane to land by the assistance of a canopy packet group. However, how to use the canopy packet group to assist the airplane to land successfully is a question which may not be solved by general device. For example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,705,909; 4,105,173; 4,562,981; 4,634,080; and 5,028,018 and French Patent Application Nos. 1,064,014; 1,129,226; etc. Those disclosed in said Patent Applications could not be used directly to assist a trouble airplane to land successfully. However, if there are a plurality of canopy packets distributed on the two sides of an airplane, it is probably to slowly land an airplane by the plurality of uniformly distributed canopy packets group. This relates how to arrange the canopy packet group and how to control the expansion of the canopy packets effectively.